


Slight AU of Korra finale

by ijedi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS! Korra and Asami go on a vacation. Slight AU of how Korra finale should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journey to the Spirit World

“Where is Korra?” asked Mako as he looked around. The Avatar has disappeared from the wedding reception.

“Hey Mako, how are you doing?” asked Bolin as he just finished another dance with Opal. The pair looked at the Fire bender.

“Guys, I think Korra is missing. Do you think Kuvira escaped, and kidnapped her?” asked Mako with concern.

“Relax bro, she is in jail. I heard that she was sent away to prison where Ghazan lived, although Bataar Jr decided to go in self exile, and live with her there,” spoke Bolin.

“I still don’t like it. One moment Korra was here, and now she disappeared,” spoke Mako.

“Maybe we ask whether anyone has seen Korra. Come to think of it, where is Asami?” asked Opal as Tenzin just ran by them.

“Coming through,” spoke Tenzin in a rush.

“Master Tenzin, have you seen Korra?” asked Opal.

Tenzin briefly stopped. “Yes, I saw Korra talking to Asami at the beach. Now, if you excuse me, I cannot have Varrick use the suits,” spoke Tenzin as he left them.

“See? Korra is just talking to Asami, nothing big,” spoke Bolin

“I am going to find them. I am worried,” spoke Mako as he began walking. Bolin and Opal decided to follow.

Suddenly they collided with former Prince Wu. “Hey Mako, why are you in a rush?” asked Wu.

“Not now. I need to find Korra. Tenzin told us he saw Korra and Asami talking, but I am worried about them,” spoke Mako.

“Relax, Korra is the Avatar and Asami is a badass fighter inventor. They would be fine,” spoke Wu, but Mako seemed to ignore him and continued walking. Wu joined the group as well.

In a different place on Air Temple Island, Korra sat next to Asami. “What about Spirit World? I always wanted to visit it,” asked Asami as she looked at Korra. Korra did not say anything but just smiled. The two young women walked towards their temporary rooms on the island, and quickly changed into their main set of garments.

“Do we need a boat to get back to the Republic City? Don’t worry, I can drive,” spoke Asami as she pointed towards one boat nearby. Many boats floated in the harbor, since many guests arrived on the island.

“Nah, I can use my bending for that,” grinned Korra as she extended her arms, and created a small ice sheet, big enough for the two of them to comfortably stand on. Korra climbed on the ice, and extended her arm to Asami, who took it. 

“Get ready,” spoke Korra as the ice plank began to swim.

“I really hope your sailing skills are better than your driving ones,” mused Asami as the ice plank sped up towards the city.

“Korra!” Screamed Mako, as he, Bolin, Opal, and Wu arrived on the beach, only to see that Korra and Asami were sailing on an ice platform quickly away. 

“It seems that Korra and Asami have some plans tonight,” spoke Opal.

“That’s strange. They have not told us about them. Do you think they plan to visit the Future Industries tower?” asked Bolin

“No time to guess, quick, get in the boat, we will get to them,” spoke Mako as he jumped into the boat, and three others followed.

The boat swam, but it was clear that they would not catch up with Korra’s ice plank. “Faster, can this boat go faster? I really want to know what is going on between the two of them,” spoke Mako

“Relax Mako, you begin to sound a bit jealous,” spoke Wu in amused tone.

“Who? Jealous of Korra and Asami’s friendship? Jealous of what?” asked Mako

Wu looked at him. “I think I get it. You are jealous because you think that Korra and Asami’s friendship is something more, and thus you just want to see what they are up to,” spoke Wu  
“No I am not, I am just concerned with their safety. It is unlike them to go visit the city at this time of day alone,” spoke Mako.

As the boat sailed, the ice plank finally reached the shore. The two young women jumped on the beach, and began walking towards the glowing golden sphere. They walked in silence for a while, before they reached the golden portal to the Spirit World. 

Korra extended her arm, and the two ladies grabbed the other’s hand. They then slowly approached the portal before entering it. As they entered, Korra took Asami’s other hand with her free hand, and the two looked straight at each other’s face.

“Korra, Asami, you scared me,” spoke Mako, as he was the first one to reach the spirit portal, with Bolin, Opal, and Wu closely behind. As soon as they reached the portal, they saw both Asami and Korra standing in the golden light, looking at each other.

“Korra? Asami?” asked confused Mako as the two women suddenly embraced the other, and their mouths fused.

Mako was silent, unable to speak. “So this is why the two of them sneaked out. Can you believe it Mako? Korra and Asami,” began Bolin.

“You know, this is actually quite fitting. I know that you are a great man Mako but I think this is just the right punishment for you for how you could not make up your mind before,” smiled Wu.

“I cannot believe this. Korra? Asami?” spoke Mako

The group saw that Korra and Asami moved backwards a bit and then looked at each other again. “I love you,” spoke Korra as Asami smiled.

“I love you too, Korra,” spoke Asami as the two women embraced again. This time, more golden light appeared, and Mako, Bolin, Opal, and Wu had to close their eyes because it was so bright.

When they opened their eyes, both Korra and Asami were gone. Mako at first did not know how to respond. “Please leave me,” spoke Mako, “ I need to process this alone,”

As Mako walked to the beach to reflect on his life, Bolin mused. “Now you feel what I felt that night you and Korra kissed. Don’t worry bro; you will get over it. You will find someone you love, I believe in you,” smiled Bolin as Mako still continued to angst.

“Bolin, I think Mako needs his alone time. I kept him being my bodyguard for all this time, and now this. Let him come to terms by himself,” spoke Wu. Opal hugged Bolin and the two smiled. 

Two young women arrived to the Spirit World. Their hands were still locked. Korra made her first step in the spirit world, in her first peaceful trip into it. “Together,” spoke Korra as Asami joined her, and also stepped in the Spirit World from the portal.

“Forever,” spoke Asami as they began their journey.


	2. Family

Korra and Asami were walking in the Spirit World. “Remember when we saw that funny spirit?” spoke Korra as the two ladies laughed quietly.

“Yes, he was amusing. It was funny though to see his face when he learned of the third portal to the Spirit World,” spoke Asami as the two women continued walking, holding the other person’s hand.

“That Owl Spirit incident was the funniest thing we encountered though,” smiled Korra.

“Yeah, of course, it’s not like you threatened to demolish his precious Spirit Library. Wait, you did tell him that,” grinned Asami.

Korra took a deep breath. “This month has been so nice. I finally could do something pleasant that did not involve any fighting, except that owl thingy that is, but still. I don’t know if I ever had felt so much at peace before,” 

“Korra, you are a fully realized Avatar. You stopped so many evil people and brought happiness to so many people. You deserve your happy ending,” spoke Asami

“Asami, while I did have almost three years of painful healing, it is you who should have her happy ending. In the first year I met you, I essentially stole Mako from you, then he and I got together. Our relationship did not last for long, but I was happy after I defeated Amon and later my Uncle. Zaheer and his buddies were annoying, but I survived that, and now I just saved the world,”

“Korra,” began Asami.

“But you Asami, you are the one who lost everything. You lost your mother, than your father turned evil, then Mako left you, then Varrick stole your company, although you did get it back, and finally just after you reconciled with your father, he sacrificed himself for you,” spoke Korra

“Korra, I know my life was not easy even though I was born in wealth. But that is in the past, for all what happened in the past, now I am finally happy,” smiled Asami as she looked at Korra who blushed.

The two continued their journey. “I think one of my top favorite moments during our vacation was when we visited ex General Iroh. He is such a wise man, and his tea,” spoke Asami as she closed her eyes fondly. The tea was amazing.

“I know, he helped me when I became a small child, and when I did not know what to do with Zaheer,” spoke Korra as she saw glowing energy.

“I don’t remember going to the Republic City spirit portal,” spoke Asami.

“Perhaps we got lost?” suggested Korra

“You are right, it does not matter. I think it is quite fitting that we arrived to a Spirit portal exactly a month since we left the city. This was a great month,” spoke Asami.

“Right. I still cannot understand how you could have more energy than me. I got really tired,” complained Korra

“Well, I for one a great fighter, and you did fight a lot in the battle, plus you just recently recovered from that poisonous liquid metal, so naturally you had less stamina than me,” smiled Asami 

“Show off,” spoke Korra as the two ladies laughed, before stepping in the portal. Next thing they saw was a frozen desert.

“This is not the Republic City,” spoke Asami, as she instantly realized that her cloths did not prepare her for such cold weather.

“Don’t worry, I am a Fire bender among other things, so I can keep warm,” spoke Korra as she quickly realized that this still left Asami out.

“Hold on, I have an idea,” spoke Korra as she hugged Asami and kissed her. The young inventor instantly felt warmth entering her lungs.

Asami opened her eyes, as she looked fondly at Korra, whose eyes turned white. Korra rose in the sky with the help of Air Bending. She then held Asami with one hand, and with the other created an air sphere around them. The sphere then flew away from the portal.

“Korra?” Asami’s question was the last thing Korra heard, as the Avatar crashed into the snow and lost consciousness.

When Korra opened her eyes, she saw that she sat in a warm bed. Asami sat in a chair next to her. “Korra, you are awake,” smiled Asami as she instantly hugged the Avatar, when she knew that Korra woke up.

“Where are we, Asami?” asked Korra

“You would not believe this,” smiled Asami, “You can come in, Korra is awake,”

Korra looked at Asami in confusion, but the arrival of two new people in the room shocked her.

“Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?” asked Korra

“Sweetie, you crashed just outside the city last night, and Asami carried you in the city. After she learned this was your home town, she found us,” spoke Senna as she looked at her daughter.

“Mom, dad, I, we have something to tell you,” spoke Korra. Inside, she felt she should just hide under the bed sheets.

“Korra, we are your parents, and we respect choices you make. Although we were somewhat skeptical of that Fire bender boy, who proved to be a great hero, but terrible at dating women,” spoke Tonraq.

“We love you Korra, and wish you to have a happy life,” continued Tonraq as he then looked at Asami and smiled.

“So you are not mad?” spoke Korra

“No, we are so proud of our little girl,” spoke Senna as Korra put her feet on the ground, exited the bed, and approached her parents.

“I love you two,” spoke Korra as a small tear escaped her eye from happiness.

Asami smiled, as she observed Korra hugging her parents. “Asami,” spoke Tonraq as he looked at the black haired woman.

“Yes, Chief Tonraq?” replied Asami

“Come, you are family. And you can call us Tonraq and Senna,” Asami looked first at Korra, then at Korra’s parents and tears ran down her cheeks.

She approached the three people, and also hugged them. Korra and Asami knew they were happy, but now Asami realized that while her parents were gone, she still had family who loved her.


End file.
